Idol Types
Note: Feel free to edit this ^^ and add more characters depending on what their type is! Lovely Idols Lovely idols are idols who show off their full cuteness appeal. They have upbeat personalities, who have the ability to befriend anyone they meet and inspire those around them. Lovely Characters * Laala Manaka * Princess Melody M. Ibara * Kanon * Mikan Shiratama * Non Manaka * Hime Shiratenshi * Saku Kimi *Haru Tenshi *Naroa Hasegawa * Kireina Tsugihoshi * Luna Nikko * Cokuratte Amai * Minami Aizawa * Faruru Bokerdole * Kotori Bokerdole * Shilulu Bokerdole * Kotomi Midori * Sumairu Bokerdole * Maria Espoir * Mirai Hoshimiya * Asami Hanazuki * Kilulu Bokerdole * Hikari Todo * Nanami Shiroi * Momo Shiratama * Beli Yumenokawa * Violet Sunstar * Kana Fujiwara * Hontoni Aota * Lira Hajimeki * Sakura Hanasaki * Clalulu Bokerdole * Makoto Tsurugi * Kotori Yumehara * amamiya kirara * Nijikira Himeki * Yuki Shirogane * Maeda Akari * Kakizaki Osana * Masumi Kisaragi * Lillie Nijiiro * Helena Pinkuyuki * Flore Yumehana * Rii Aozora * Coco Amako Pop Idols Pop idols are idols who specialize in spreading joy through their eccentric, upbeat, and sometimes random humor. Pop idols are also often labeled as gobi idols, meaning that they say things at the end of their sentences. Pop Characters * Mirei Minami * Ajimi Kiki * Pinon * Dorothy West * Leona West *Ryusei Sena * Nijiru Bokerdole * Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin * Azuki Minami * Furanzu Mirage * Moffun * Kaede Dojima * Akari Hoshiiro * Indigo Sunstar * Ayami * Sora Ootori * Maria Hasekura * Lia Hasekura * Hana Hasekura * Mituki Nijino * Akizuki Hoshikage * yumekawa yuki * Rhythm Bokerdole * Hanasaki Izumi * Tenshoin Manami * Hasumi Nozomi * Minami Mio * Usami Seira * Usami Nagisa * Madoka Harune * Nino Nijiiro * Miyu Nishimura * Otome Kanzaki * Yume * Denryuko * Nini Kaname * Minty Morimoto Cool Idols Cool idols are idols who exude a confident and edgy aura. They have the ability to rock any type of clothing they wear, even if they feel uncomfortable at first. Cool Characters * Shion Todo * Junon * Aroma Kurosu * Kazumi Hikawa * ChibiHaru Bokerdole * Naoha Mizuki * Mitsuki Kisaragi * Caroline Rosalin * Yui Dojinshi * Yami Hiro * Sophie Hojo * Mizuki Hoshizora * Eclipse Bokerdole * Miyuki Hanazaki * Chikane Shirakawa * Kirari Oozora * Fuyuki Vessalius * Miki Kasami * Hanabi Shiratama * Hidamari Midorikawa * Kelsey Gemspring * Itsuki Enjou * Yumeka Kasumi * Casper Kurosawa * Eriko Tsukikage * Yozora Tsubasa * Mion Takamine * Tsukahara Sanae * Kaori Yumeno * Sina Omori * Shiratama Cherry * Yoruru Bokerdole * Hisako Nakamura * Anya Midoriyuki * Lilya Midoriyuki * Nōmu Nisshoku Natural Idols The Natural typing is a very rare type, only reserved for those who have a true, great sense and connectivity towards nature. Natural Idols * Fuwari Midorikaze * Pepper Taiyou * Ami Egami * Kaori Manaka * Mirakuru Enjou * Akina * Kuro * Komine Hitomi * Izayoi Shizuku * Lillie Nijiiro * Sky Kumoshira * Miyu Nishimura * Izumi Yanagi Celeb Type The Celeb typing is a very rare type, only reserved for famous celebrities, royalty, the elegant, and the skillful. They are perfect idols who are known to have remarkable talent. Celeb Characters * Hibiki Shikyoin * Chiri Tsukikawa * Seto Vessalius * Nana Shirogane *Hotaru Hiro *Daisuke *Haylo Summerhaven *Kanade Toshiko *Hanako Inoue *Alexander Vessalius *Miyumi Koyuki *Alina Risaka *Lilo Hanazuki *Tsukahara Waka *Mitsuba Bokerdole *Flore Yumehana *Ayaka Kiratto *Haganero Ugayume Premium Type The Premium typing is a very rare type, only reserved for special idols with great potential. Their idol power and shine are extremely strong. Premium Characters * Haruka Shirogane * Laura Hasegawa * Lyrica Hasegawa * Chiharu * Miyabi * Zora * Prism Kokoro * Hannah Summerhaven * Miyuki * Honoka Yubinane * Amamiya Kirara * Mion Takamine * Miku Bokerdole * Airisu Fujiwara Holy Type An ultimate type created by Furanzu Ibara (user).this special type is currently not available for other users unless they have a permission to use this. 2nd Generation A holy power that can inherit into a person, combining any type with this will make an extraordinary improvement to a user. * Lord Furanzu Ibara - First Generation * Princess Melody M. Ibara - 2nd Generation * Laala Manaka Ibara (A.K.A Future Laala) - 2nd generation. Multi-Type Perfect for Idols who don't fit into one category. Idols in this category usually have more than one side to there personality which make them stand out. *Sakura Mizuki Harlaown *Misa Andou *Suisei Sena *Natsumi Hikami *Narissa Sonoda *Natsu Kirahoshi *Maria Umikaze Ancient Deity This unique type is reserved only for heroes, Gods and Goddesses or people who had a big influence for a lot of people and turne into legend The pritickets of this type are beige.(Everyone can use this type ^^) Ancient Deity Characters * Alice * Cassandra Dream Type This type is only for idols who have a special dreaming personality. These idols feature a pure heart willing to do anything possible. However, to use it, you MUST '''ask Kiseki Chinatsu. Dream Characters * Hana Blooming Happy Type The Happy Type is for idols who treasures and loves all types of clothes and accessories whole-heartedly regardless of the idol's type. It is a non-existing type, only used by idols who acts and wears anything from any brand and any type, regardless of what type the system defines the idol. This type isn't really an official type, and is only real by name (the system wont define you as this type, but you can call yourself that by name) Happy Character * Minami Aizawa Future Type This type is only used by idols of NegaSeka (if you want to create one ask Waka). Future characters *Fu Kurikara *Milana Ohara Passionate Type Passionate is for Intensive Idols with passionate feelings, open mind and lively people. They always do everything with enthusiasm and frenzy, the pritickets of this type are orange (this type is from Idolm@ster and anyone can use it) * Klein Dove * Kousuke Fujiwara * Mahiru Sunshine Sexy Type This type is for idols who are hot, spicy and sensual. They usualy seduce people around them with just staying there and have a fervent heart. * Sakutaro Sakurai * Makoto * Mitsuki Kisaragi * Ryosuke Tsurugi * Aurora Miyazaki * Mia Ageha * Hinata * Rinzuki Tsumiki * Mei Ling * Victoria Jonesaki Floral Type This type is only for idols who want to bloom and have a pure heart. However, to use it, you '''MUST '''ask User:Hickmanm. Floral characters * Sakura Chinatsu Night Sky Type This type is only for idols who want to shine like the stars. However, to use it, you '''MUST '''ask Kiseki Chinatsu. Night Sky characters * Bloom Fleur Dark Type This type is for the idols who have a dark side to them. People are attracted to this type by the allure of intimidation the character holds. You can't use this type without permission from StarMiya. Dark Type Characters *Melody Mizuki *Kuro Pure Type The Pure typing is a very special type,only several can be a pure idol.Pure Idols have special abilities to open new worlds and have a Pure Silver PriTickets.Every Pure Idol has a Pure Heart Wand to do so.Please ask permission by Mitsuki Kisaragi-San before using this type. Pure Characters * Misa Andou * Dayana Radhav Youthful Type The Youthful Type is a rather uncommon type, occurring in one out of every ten thousand idols who enter PriPara. Youthful idols are usually lively, open-minded, and have a childlike demeanor. There is no specific style of clothes for the type, and beands tend to vary thematically in clothes. PriTickets for this type are red-orange. Feel free to use this type! Youthful Idols * Riku Otonashi Angel Type The Angel Type is a forbidden idol type from Pripara.They say that an idol before went into a desprate despair, but no one knew why. Only User:OmegaPri's characters can only use this type.(For now.) Angel Type Idols * Muse Otonami Blossom Type The Blossom Type is a super rare type from PriPara. The percentage of being one is 0.00005% but see one is 1.5%. None know who make these calculations. PriTickets for this type are magenta. Blossom Type Idols * Misuha Bokerdole Radiant Type The Radiant Type is a special type that can only be achieved through a special upgrade. This type has no specific style, nor are the idols archetyped, instead it is just an upgrade from the idols former type. Each brand has a Radiant spin-off (I.e. Holic Trick and Holic Trick Classic users get Holic Trick RADIANT). The PriTickets for this type are the idol's original type (i.e. green for natural) with a metallic finish and rainbow ribbon. You MUST ask Yuki to use this type. Corruption Type The Corruption-Type is a dark route that can be accessed when being upgraded to Radiant-Type. Corruption Idols * Mahiru Sakurai Aura Types Thr Aura Type is for those who have a graceful and calm atmosphere and are also creative and outgoing. They usually have a leading personality and the potential to inspire others like Lovely-types. To use this type, you '''MUST '''ask Kiseki Chinatsu. Aura Characters * Murasaki Ashita * Okamura Kagami Paradise Type The Paradise Type is for those whose dream is strong enough to light up the night sky. The PriTickets are unique. The main part of the ticket has multicolor stars on it, while the ribbon with the heart in the middle is replaced by a golden, winged star. Secret Types The Secret Types are hidden types any idol can use, but only after reaching some requirements. They're mixes of other types. The Secret Types are the only types that can do Cyalume Type. To use a Secret Type, please ask User:Hanako Inoue. Heartful Type The Heartful Type is one of the many Secret Types, and is a combination of Lovely and Premium. It's reserved to those with really pure hearts who put others first. The coords are full of frills and ribbons, along with both dark and pastel colors, the designs reminding of a lolita princess. The PriTickets are gradient pink and white. *Haruka Shirogane Royal Type The Royal Type is a combination of Celeb and Cool, and it's the first Secret Type to appear in the Japanese PriPara. The ones using it appear on stage as idols with a cool personality, yet with a royal-ish aura. The coords are mainly boyish designs reminding of royalty, however mixed with cool neon colors and black. The PriTickets are gradient yellow and purple. *Mystery Colorful Type The Colorful Type combines Pop and Celeb, two clashing styles, into one. The designs for the Colorful Type are princess-like and give off a cool aura, however the colors are very bright and mixed up, as if someone painted a Dear Crown coord with rainbow colors. The PriTickets are gradient sky blue and yellow. *Hilulu Gothic Type The Gothic Type is a mix of Cool and Natural, creating coords with a dark color scheme and little to no saturation, however with flower to add on to the mix, mainly white daisies and wilting roses. The designs mainly look like the average Heartful Type designs, but with darker colors. The PriTickets are gradient violet and green. *Hanako Inoue Prism Type The Prism Type is a mix of Natural and Lovely, and its designs seem like out of a fairytale, with soft colors, and elements reminding of a fairy princess. Sparkly, fake wings are often added on to the designs, along with countless flower petals, making the type slightly clash with Royal Type, but also "completing" it. The PriTickets are gradient green and pink. *Flower *Lillie *Nozomi Sakura Tropical Type The Tropical Type is a mix of the Pop and Natural Types. It focuses on bright colors, tropical fruits, flowers, and summer wear. If mixed with Royal Type (Cool / Celeb) and Heartful Type (Lovely / Premium), all six main types are assembled. *??? *Miyu Nishimura Right now, Tropical Type only has Dream Cyalume Wings, just like Celeb Type has only Gold Airy. Dream Cyalume Type *TBA Shiny Type The Shiny Type is a mix of the Love and Pop Types.This is created by User:Cure Fairy with Hanako Inoue's permission.The Shiny type focuses in Cute things using cheerful styles and colours.Using flowers,hearts and colorful stamps.The Pritickets are pink & blue with yellow. * Cure Haruno Cultural Type This type is earned when the Idol emanates a really traditional aura, the Priticket is white with a random Tri-Color ribbon, the Cultural Type can be described as a "Type blend" depending on the country; for example: Mexipara is a blend of Natural, Pop and Cool, while Costa Prica is a mix of Sexy, Pop and Natural. (This Type is owned by Kimochi Hoshimiya, but anyone can use it without permission.) Cultural Idols * Narumi Dali * Marissa Jonesaki * Fiona MacQueen Sun Type The Sun Type is given to idols who appreciate the sun, and is very energetic. The PriTicket is yellow. To use the Sun Type, you '''MUST ask User: Lillie Nijiiro Sun Idols: * Sun Moon Type The Moon type is given to idols who are quite mysterious, and embody intelligence. The PriTicket is the color of the dark sky. To use it, you must ask User: Lillie Nijiiro Moon Idols: * Moon Reboot Type Reboot Type is a collection of Idol types that have been rebooted from the originals: Lovely, Pop, Cool, Sexy, Celeb, etc. Currently, it can be only used by OmegaPri's characters RIGHT NOW!! Very soon, it will be available. Thank you~ List of all Reboot Types Cute Type (This type is '''only' allowed to others cause of it's "non-originality")'' This isn't that different from Lovely Types. Though, Cute type gives a more pop aura. It's basically a Lovely-Pop Hybrid Type. The designs of this type include more of a modern look. This brand could be also called Modern Type. It's colors are bright like Shiny. * Motomiya Sakura * Mary Starry Type Unlike Cute Type, Stary Type gives more of a Lovely-Premium aura to the viewers. It's designs include something to do with space and, of course, very obvious, stars. The 3 primary colors of the Idol Type is Grey/Silver, Yellow, and a Magenta. * Iro/Mai Shirogane * Etoile (sub) Classic Type (This type is '''only' allowed to others cause of it's "non-originality")'' Classic Type is a mix of Cool, Sexy, and Celeb. The designs of Classic Coords are somewhat old-timey, much more formal. It's primary colors are Black, White, Brown, and Orange. * Saku Kimi Rock Type The type is inspired by Rock n' Roll; basically music in general. It's designs can be a dress for an instument. An example is the Rock n' Roll Guitar Coord. It's inspired by, of course, the Guitar. It's colors are Red, Blue, and White. * Etoile 'Perfect' Queen Perfect Queen is an Idol Type giving off a Royal and Celeb vibe. It's the female counterpart of the Perfect King Type. It's primary colors are Red, Blue, and Gold * Misaki Koudo 'Perfect' King Perfect King is the Male counterpart of Perfect Queen. Just like Perfect Queen, it's a mix of Royal and Celeb. It's colors are the same, Red, Blue, and Gold. * Yamamoto Hayate Shiny Type Out of all the collections of Idol Types, Shiny Type is by most the best. It shows the true light an idol posses. It's colors are Green, Yellow, and Strawberry Pink. * Kotone Symphonata Types :Main Article: Symphonata Types Symphonata Productions classifies it's idols into four types based on their personalities and background. These types are Bright (equivalent to Pop), Calm (equivalent to Lovely/Natural), Cool (equivalent to Cool/Celeb) and Pure (equivalent to Premium). Each type is represented by a color and asteroid. Bright Bright-type idols are represented by the color hot pink and the asteroid, Pallas. Typically, most Bright-type idols are athletic, loud, energetic and positive-thinkers. *Sumire Hanasaki *Ichigo Amanogawa *Akane Urawa *Nozomi Asahina *Madoka Kousaka Calm Calm-type idols are represented by the color green and the asteroid, Vesta. Typically, most Calm-type idols are calm, collected, the mediators, easy-going and my paced. *Mikan Shiratama *Sango Yagichi *Ann Fukuhara *Miele Migizuki *Inori Ginga Cool Cool-type idols are represented by the color blue and the asteroid, Juno. Typically, most Cool-type idols are mature, full of pride, serious, quiet and reliable. *Klara Katarimoto *Yurika Hanasaki *Layla Kaguya *Yayoi Kikugakki *Carl Shinumi Pure Pure-type idols are represented by the color yellow and the asteroid, Ceres. Typically, most Pure-type idols are veterans and gifted. It seems as if no idol is classified to this type as no one was able to meet the requirements to be one until Kokoro. *Kokoro Watanabe Rustic Type The Rustic Type is a type for an idol who has a cool side and a natural style but are unable to fit into both categories. This type is owned by User: Lillie Nijiiro, and can only be used with her permission. * Rin Zukihana Plasma type An Ethereal type created by User: LucyBalletPrincess, the idols of this type are leaders of Ethereal Island. Idols * Mayu Hoshimiya.Rin Zukihana Category:Important Term Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pop Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Natural Idols Category:Celeb Idol Category:Premium Idols Category:Ancient Deity Idol Category:Holy Type Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Passionate Idols Category:Floral Type Category:Night Sky Type Category:Blossom Type Category:Dark Idol Category:Sexy Idol Category:Pure Idol Category:Aura Idols Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Symphonata Pure Idol Category:Cultural Idol Category:Plasma Idols